Let's Play House
by Miss DJ Classy B
Summary: Ever wondered what could happen in one weekend? That's right! The SPD rangers play House!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: (insert funny text here)_

_Hey! I was playing on this virtual world called ourWorld. I was hanging out with someone then ended up at a party then a random wedding and we played a twisted version of house. I got to be mom (which I'm terrible at) and an aunt. It was…fun, very fun. So I got this idea. How about the SPD rangers play house? I would've done Samurai but I'm not much of an expert on them. It's a bit OOC because I haven't seen the show in while. Sooo...Yeah! Please R&R Thanks._

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Play House<strong>

It was simple. B-Squad couldn't get along. They're just impossible. Sure, they had their ups when they could relax and have decent conversations but they also had their downs. Too many downs. The rangers are under a lot of stress and pressure but enough is enough.

That is where Dr. Kat Manx comes in. Commander tells her everyday how much the team disappoints him. To admit, she hated the situation too. Something had to be done.

"I am not playing house." Sky said dryly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, I'm spending time with my boyfriend this weekend." Syd pouted. She played with her hair a little. Her date wasn't going to like this. It was going to be the second time they had to reschedule because of ranger business.

"Commander approved it." Kat gave them a smile. "I'm sorry. But you know ranger duties go first. It will be fun. I promise." Sky was going to reply but Jack beat him to it.

"Why house?"

"The cadets chose the game." The rangers gave her a strange look. They are power rangers. The cadets were just…cadets. "It was my idea. I put up a poll for team building activities. It was a close vote. There were other choices such as camping. They chose house."

"When do we start?" Z asked.

"Friday after lunch. It ends Sunday after dinner."

"Do we have specific roles to play?" It was Bridge's turn to ask a question.

"Yes you do. All of you are responsible to keep character." Kat paused. She analyzed them for a second. She took up a piece of paper the thin stack in her hands. "Mommy goes to…

TO BE CONTINUED

_Short chapter. I know. I just needed a start. Btw, I've been getting a few reviews lately for my other story. Thank you! I didn't know people still read it. I haven't updated it since June. I will continue it; I just have a slight writer's block. _

_~DJ ReMi ^_^_


	2. Mood Swings

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews this chapter is very moody. I don't know why. I just felt like doing it. Maybe I was bored. Ever felt like messing with a character? Also, you guys had some good guesses.**

**Sky? That cracked me up! Try Father Duck by Muse10. It's hilarious ^_^**

**Bridge? Aww, I thought about this one. He reminds me of a puppy. And yeah, he doesn't fight with the team. He thinks out every situation…you should be reviewing by the time I'm done thinking about him :P**

* * *

><p><em>"Yes you do. All of you are responsible to keep character." Kat paused. She analyzed them for a second. She took up a piece of paper from the thin stack in her hands. "Mommy goes to…<em>

She looked at the clock; 11:00. She only had two hours of freedom left. She heard her name being called and turned around to see Syd with her arms crossed.

"Why did you get the part and I didn't?" The pink ranger pouted at her.

"Well, Kat did say…" She would've finished but Syd cut her off.

"I know what Kat said, Z."

"Sorry pinkie but they chose me. Better luck next time." Z gave her a quick smile. "I thought you liked the idea of being the daughter."

"Kind of but I wanted to be in charge for once." Syd sighed. "Whatever, I'm over it." Z watched Syd walk away. She doesn't want to be mom but that wasn't her choice. The brunette studied the paper Kat gave her. The game had to be somewhat realistic.

_What motherly trait do I have?_

* * *

><p><em>Ding.<em>

"Hey Uncle Jack, would you like some toast?" Asked Bridge. Jack gave him a look.

"No Bridge. I would not like any toast."

"Are you sure? It's buttery." He wiggled his fingers on the buttery part.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Whatever you say."

Before anyone could reply Z came storming in.

"Shut up!" Z yelled.

Jack held up his hands up innocently. "As far as I'm concerned, Bridge and I did not do anything to you."

"I'm sorry." She gave them an apologetic look. "I got in a little argument with Sky."

"Again?" Bridge asked. Z nodded her head. Bridge didn't reply. Z and Sky always bickered especially when they didn't agree on something.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Jack.

"No, I'm fine." Z replied. "It doesn't matter."

"Okay."

"Are you guys' hungry?"

"Yeah, what's cookin' Momma Tate?" Jack teased. Z gave him a smirk.

"Don't call me that jerk. I guess the only thing normal is that you're still my annoying brother."

"I'm just doing my job."

Z stuck out her tongue at him. Bridge smiled at their sibling relationship. Z noticed him staring at them.

"What you staring at?"

"Nothing." Bridge shook his head. "You guys are cute. I'm…Uh…going to find Sky."

* * *

><p>Bridge walked the room he shared with Sky. Sky seemed to be sucked into a book he's reading while he laid in his bed.<p>

"There's my boyfriend." Bridge said playfully. Sky is his friend that's a boy. They've known each other for years. They were almost brothers. The two rangers would talk about life and things like that when Syd wasn't around to hear them.

Sky rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood Bridge."

"What were you and Z fighting about?"

"Nothing."

Bridge could see the blue ranger didn't feel like talking but he insisted on pushing his buttons. At least a little. "You're a mess dude."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Bridge sighed. He was getting nowhere and knowing Sky, it was going to take a while. "Is that book good?"

"Slow at first but it's interesting."

"What's it about?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Sydney applied nail polish to her toenails carefully. Pop hits played on the radio but other than that, there were no other sounds to disturb her. The blonde dipped the brush in the pink paint and let it slide on her nail.<p>

Without warning, Jack and Z came in banging pans together shouting; "Dinner's ready! Dinner's ready!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Syd shouted over the noise. Satisfied with her answer, Jack and Z went to get Sky and Bridge.

Syd looked at big toe. A fingerprint was visible.

_Perfect._

***Ducks flying chair* I know, I know, I screwed up my story! I'm sorry! I told you I was bored! I have no idea where this came from.**

**If you liked it, review and if you dislike it, review **


	3. Dinner and Dishes

**Err…here's the new chapter! Sorry it took so long. Enjoy ^_^  
><strong>

Jack and Z ran into Sky and Bridge's room with their pans still in hand making as much noise as possible.

"Dinner's ready! Dinner's ready!" They chanted. Z jumped on Bridge's bed, laughing as she shouted. Bridge smiled knowing they were doing it to be funny. Sky, though, did not take it that easy.

"Really?" Sky asked over the noise. Once Z heard that, she stopped banging her pans and jumping on the bed. Jack stopped banging his pans as well. Z walked to the middle of the room made contact with Sky.

"Yes." Z replied. "We are going to be a happy family, not a dysfunctional one. I made dinner and I tried my best. I don't know if you will like it but would you please be nice enough to at least take a bite. If you don't like it, it's okay. I will order Chinese, pizza, or whatever satisfies you." Z left and Jack quickly followed.

Bridge looked at Sky who still seemed shocked. "Lighten up, Sky." Bridge said and walked out of the room.

B-Squad settled in their chairs while Z passed out the food. She placed the last plate in her spot and took a seat. She was serving an old family recipe that she remembers her father serving her before he died a couple of years ago.

"So? What do you think?" Z asked with a bright smile. Everyone took a bite and nodded to show Z that they liked it.

"This is very good Z." Sky said.

"Thank you."

They ate in silence until Bridge spoke up. "So…Mother, how did you and dad meet each other?"

Z almost choked on her food. "Um…uh…"

"We were on a cruise." Sky said quickly.

Z nodded. "Yeah, what he said."

"Aw!" Syd exclaimed. "Where was the cruise going?"

"It was going to Europe." Z answered. "Your dad worked there."

"Yes, I did." Sky continued. "I worked at the smoothie shop by the pool."

"I remember I wore a bikini that day. I asked him for my favorite smoothie."

"Your mom's favorite smoothie is…" Sky paused. He didn't know if Z had a favorite flavor. "…Strawberry and banana."

Z stared at Sky surprised. "How do you know that?"

"That's your favorite smoothie? I guessed."

"Well, you're a darn good guesser! Not even Jack knows that." Sky looked at Jack.

"It's true." Jack agreed.

"Hello? Go on with the story, please." Demanded Syd.

"It was love at first sight." Z stated.

"And they lived happily ever after." Sky concluded. "The End."

Sky and Z gave each other a High Five and acted like nothing happened.

Jack got up from his chair and picked up his plate. "Who is doing the dishes?" He asked.

Syd and Bridge knew one of them is going to be called and pointed at each other. Sky looked at Z. Z stared at "her kids".

"Both of you are going to do the dishes." Z stated and leaned back in her chair.

"Ew!" Syd whined. "I'm going to mess up my nails."

Z rolled her eyes. Bridge is officially the good child. "Bridge will wash and you will rinse. Does that work for you?"

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"What is that yellow goo?" Syd made a face of disgust at the site of Bridge washing a plate.<p>

"It's butter." Bridge simply told her.

"No comment."

"You have never cleaned a plate in your life, haven't you?"

"No, but when I was thirteen, my best friend, Samantha, and I were bored. She asked me if I wanted to help her with the dishes. Of course, I had maids but she didn't. It was so fun. We splashed water at each other and soaked the kitchen."

"Were her parents mad?"

"She lives with her Grandma. Her grandma wasn't mad; actually, she was laughing and helped us clean up. Sammy always had a way of making me feel normal."

Silence filled the room until Bridge "accidentally" splashes Syd.

"Hey! You got water on my shirt." Syd said.

"Oh. My bad." Bridge apologized. Syd saw him grin and caught on to what he is doing.

"You are so on!"

_Splash!_

**Like? Dislike? Needs work? Rushed? I want a chocolate chip cookie…and a review.**


	4. Early Morning Decisions

Z was the first person to wake up early the next morning**. **Z couldn't help but realize there was a mess in the kitchen.

"For real?" she muttered to herself. The dishes are clean but the floor is wet and the sink is a bubble kingdom. Z looked at the bedroom doors where the green and pink rangers are fast asleep and sighed. She just woke up ten minutes ago and didn't care much to ask any questions so she just let it slide.

The brunette walked out of B-Squad quarters and made her way to Kat's lab. Z knew she wasn't supposed to leave considering the point off the game was to deal with B-Squad for 48 hours but she wasn't always the type of person to follow rules.

"Do you ever sleep?" Z asked. Kat turned her computer chair around to face Z. Z was surprised to see Kat wearing a light pink silk robe. "Never mind."

Kat shook her head and smiled. "How is the family?" She gestured for her to sit in the seat next to her.

"I don't know. Great, I guess." Z shrugged. "They're still sleeping."

"Oh. That's good. So, what brings you down here?"

"I don't know what to do today. Can we go outside or something?"

"Sure. Where would you like to go? The park, zoo, a restaurant? I heard the annual Newtech City Festival should be opening today."

"I haven't been to the zoo in years."

"Remember, the family has to agree too."

Z nodded. "I will talk to Sky and everyone else."

Kat stood up and stretched her arms. "Excellent. Commander is probably up and about right now. If you think he's grumpy in the day, you do _not_ want to see him in the morning."

"Don't need to tell me twice. Thanks Kat."

"You're welcome, honey. If you need me, you know where to find me."

"…So, why is the floor wet again?" Sky questioned Syd and Bridge.

"Um, uh, you see now…" They both stuttered.

"I love you Daddy!" Syd said. She fluttered her eyes and had a big grin on her face.

"Sure." Sky stated. Z walked in. "Good morning."

"Hey." Z looked around. "Where's Jack?"

"I think he's still sleeping."

"Really?"

"Are you surprised?"

"Come to think of it, no. I'll be right back"

Whether working or not, Jack always slept in. He hated being woken up. The yellow ranger knew this as a fact. Z walked straight into his room and picked up a pillow from the floor and smacked him on top of his head with it.

"What the heck!" Jack shouted.

"Rise and shine lazy bones." Z said. "It's a beautiful day and I'm not spending it inside."

"Whatever you say, Z" Jack mumbled and pulled his black and red sheets over his head.

Z dropped the pillow in her hand and climbed into Jack's bed and started jumping on it.

"Wakey! Wakey!" She chanted.

"You're _so_ mature." Jack grumbled sarcastically.

"Wakey! Wakey!"

"Okay! Okay! I'm getting up!"

Z stopped jumping. "Thank you." Then she walked away. Jack sighed. He got out of bed and followed his sister to the common room.

"I haven't been there in forever!" Syd jumped up in excitement. Z told the team about her plans of going to the zoo and she was thrilled.

"I'll go if everyone else is." Jack said. Bridge nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. We're going to the zoo." Sky concluded.

_I am so stuck! I usually don't ask but, any suggestions on what should happen at the zoo? Or any other activities?_

_A New Start will be updated…IDK when. I have a new chapter almost ready but I don't know if that should be the next chapter or a later chapter. I don't know. *shrugs* Whatever._

_Like it? Hate it? Review please! :D_


	5. Monkey Troubles

_Ello my darlings! Miss DJ here with a new chapter of Let's Play House! Thank you TheEpicAlienGirl and Jazzyprentiss42 for your ideas! Hopefully I did a good job. I may have rushed it a bit…_

"Sydney Alycia Drew!" Z shouted at her closed room door. On the other side of the door is Sydney who is taking rather long time to put on her safari outfit. "We're going to the zoo. How long can it possibly take you to get dressed?"

"Finished!" Sydney said. She stepped out wearing brown shorts, a brown collared blouse, and tall brown boots. She even topped it off with a safari hat.

Z rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You can't be for real Syd." Z said.

"What? Doesn't my Earth tone make-up match my outfit?" Syd pouted. She didn't like the idea of not looking good.

"You look fine Syd. We have to go. The boys are already outside waiting for us." Z took Syd's arm and pulled her through the hallways.

"Okay, okay! Ow! Be careful with the nails!"

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Bridge whined in the backseat. He feels as if he's been in the van forever. In reality, he and the team have just been in the van for a few minutes. Jack got assigned to driver with Z sitting across from him with her feet up on the dashboard. Sky and Bridge sat in the backseat with Syd in the middle separating them.<p>

"Go faster Uncle Jack." Syd told Jack.

"I will if this guy decides to drive up his stupid, old car." Jack said obviously irritated by the terrible driver in front of him. The traffic on the road just made it worst. The red ranger honked his horn loudly. The driver honked his horn back. Jack grumbled under his breath.

"Calm down bro." Z massaged Jack's shoulder. She took her hand back and placed her fingers on the volume button on the radio. "We should play some music in the mean time." She turned the volume up causing the bass speakers to vibrate. She started to snap her fingers and did a little dance in her seat. "This is my jam!" Z exclaimed.

"Please turn down the music Z." Sky said.

"I can't hear you honey." Z replied in a sing-song voice.

"Please Z." Sky pleaded. It's not that he didn't like music; he just didn't like it so loud.

"Sorry, no can do. Christina Black told me to turn up the music when someone tells me to turn it down!" Z clapped her hands together. "Aye!"

"Can you at least change the station?" Syd asked Z. She kept her eyes on her nails that she is filing. "I so don't like this song."

Z stopped dancing. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Z looked at Syd. "You don't like this song? Girl, there is no way I gave birth to you."

Syd knew Z was playing but she still rolled her eyes. Z raised one of her eyebrows.

"You know…I don't think you should have rolled your eyes at your mother like that." Sky told Syd.

"He's right." Z said getting into her motherly instinct. "Do it again. I dare you. Don't make me come over there and roll your eyes for you."

Bridge tried to muffle his chuckle but Z still heard him. Z gave him a cold stare. "Sorry."

"Sydney?" Z turned her attention back to Syd.

Syd sighed. "Sorry mother." She apologized.

"I thought so." Z turned back around in her chair satisfied with Syd's choice of words. As much as she loved the song playing on the radio, she turned the volume down sensing everyone's cranky attitude in the hot van. "Jack?"

"Yeah Z?" Jack answered his sister.

"Next time you get the chance, go in the other lane. I can't stand this moron in front of us no more."

"I thought you would never ask." Once the road in the next lane cleared enough for him to pass, Jack speed down the road.

* * *

><p>"So where do we go first?" Syd asked the group. She tilted her head as she tried to read a large zoo map in her hands upside down.<p>

Sky took the map from Syd. "You hold the map this way sweetie." Sky told her. He gave back the map to Syd making sure she held it right this time.

"Oh." Syd said. "That makes sense."

"I want to see monkeys first." Z said.

"I don't like monkeys." Sky groaned.

Z wrapped her arms around one of Sky's and gave him the puppy face. "Please baby. They're my favorite animal." Z said in her best baby talk.

"_Curse my straightness and love of the puppy face."_ Sky thought to himself. He smiled at Z's cuteness and sighed. "Fine, I will go for you."

"Yay!" Z waved everyone to follow her toward the entrance of the zoo. "Come on slow-pokes. Jack rolls out of bed faster than this."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, hush up. You know it's true." Z gave him a smile.

The ranger family walked through the zoo with complication. The New Tech City Zoo map did not make any sense to them. They stopped to see various animals such as lions, elephants, flamingos, and snakes but none of them were monkeys. They all got tired and stopped to eat at a picnic table.

Syd wiped some sweet off of her eyebrow. "Ew, I am so taking a shower once we get home." She shooed a fly from her food. "Can we go home now?"

"No, we haven't found the monkeys yet." Z replied.

"Uggghhhh!" Syd groaned in frustration.

"Put a sock in it Pinkie. You were excited to come here in the first place."

"That was before I knew it would be this hot outside."

"We live in sunny California Syd." Jack said and took a bite off his food. "What else were you expecting?"

"No comment." Syd replied. Suddenly an idea popped into mind. She whispered into Bridge's ear. Bridge smiled and nodded.

"What are you two up to?" Sky asked the pink and green rangers.

"I was thinking…" Syd started. "Maybe we can find the monkeys faster if we split up. Bridge and I and you with Z and Jack. We can cover more ground faster."

"I don't know…" Z said with uncertainty.

"Z, you're not even happy we came anymore. Maybe this could be a good idea." Sky reassured her.

"Fine but take the map with you. I don't need to be lose you two already."

Syd jumped out of her seat and grabbed Bridge's hand. They ran together toward the aquarium.

"Finally!" Syd said. "I love Z and all but I really needed a break."

"Yeah…sure." Bridge replied. He tried to keep up with Syd's fast pace through the aquarium. He didn't understand why Syd wanted to leave so bad but he went with her plan anyways.

While looking at mammoths, Syd's phone rang. "It's my boyfriend!" Syd picked up her phone. "Hey baby!"

"_Hey, where are you?"_ He replied.

"I'm still at the zoo. Is everything okay?"

"_Um…no. Sydney, I, I think we should break up…"_

"What? Why?"

"_This relationship just isn't working out especially for me. Every time I want to see you, you're doing something that prevents you from seeing me."_

"But this whole playing House thing is just for the weekend. I promise I will take Monday off and spend the entire day with you. I promise!"

Bridge watched his sister plead for her boyfriend-soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend to take her back. He felt bad for her. Since Syd got the pink SPD morpher, she hasn't been able to keep a guy for more than a several weeks. He hugged Syd after she hung up the phone. Water started to form in front of her baby blue eyes but they never fell.

Syd took Bridge's hand and they walked out of the aquarium. "Come on, let's find the monkeys and go home."

* * *

><p>"I knew we should've gotten another map." Sky said. He, Z, and Jack have been walking around nonstop in circles. He's getting tired of it.<p>

"Where do you think Bridge and Syd are?" Jack asked them.

"I don't know." Z replied. "Anyone have their phone on them? You guys know Syd goes nowhere without her phone."

"I'll call her." Sky volunteered.

"Do you think Syd likes me?"

"Of course, Z. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Just wondering I guess."

* * *

><p>"Yes! We found the monkeys! "Syd exclaimed. She's still upset her boyfriend broke up with her but she knew once she found the monkeys, she could go back to Base and try to find him and get him back. "I'll call the others…" Syd's phone rang again. "Or not…"<p>

"_Where are you two?"_ Sky asked his daughter.

"We found the monkeys!"

"_Really? Awesome! I'll go get Z and we can meet you there. Where exactly are you though?"_

Syd leaned on the lock that kept the monkeys in their big cage. "Well, do you know where that smoothie place is?"

Bridge started at Syd's elbow leaned on the lock. His gloved hands shook a little in fear. "Um, Syd?" Bridge called her nervously.

"Hold on Bridge, I'm trying to give them directions." Syd told him.

"Syd, it's important."

Syd hushed him with her index finger in front of her lips. When she got off the phone, she leaned heavier on the lock and crossed her arms. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until I was done talking on the phone?"

Bridge watch the lock unlock due to Syd's pressure on it. He gulped and pointed at the crazy monkeys eager to jump out at anytime. Syd turned to see what he was pointing at.

"Oh…oops." Syd backed up slowly.

"Let's go…" Bridge said, also backing up.

* * *

><p>Sky, Jack and Z walked until they saw Syd and Bridge who seemed like they were running.<p>

"Why are you guys running?" Z gave them a concerned look.

"No time to explain!" Bridge led them out the zoo. "We have to go."

B-Squad packed into the van but didn't drive out of their parking spot yet.

Z gave her kids another look. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Uh...well, um…I may have accidentally let the monkeys out of their cage…" Syd explained and played with her fingers.

Sky and Z looked at each other.

"Okay…."

_Hm…interesting chapter… I tried my best though :P_

_So, do like it or hate it? Review please! XD_


	6. We Are Family

_Let's see…I posted this on my birthday (January 26) and it still isn't done. I didn't really know where I was going with this story, I just knew I loved the idea I came up with but I'm going to honest and say I lost interest in this story. It happens. I was hoping to make about two more chapters but this is the last one. Thanks for the support! The reviews, follows, and favorites mean a lot to me! :D_

* * *

><p>Sunday. It's Sunday. Z couldn't help but feel happy. She felt happy because well, no one wanted to play House in the first place. But then again, she couldn't help but felt a little sad. Playing House was more fun than she thought it would've been. After today, she had to get back to work. But that's where she felt happy again. Working at the SPD Academy wasn't a job where she just sat by the computer and she like that. She loved to move around.<p>

But then again…Z felt super lazy. She covered her head with her blankets. The zoo had worn her out. The yellow ranger looked across the room trying to find her pink friend but she wasn't in bed. That's when she heard screaming coming from her bedroom doors. It sounded like Syd and her boyfriend. Apparently things weren't going too well because Syd came in with a red face. Syd didn't go back in bed. Instead she just sat on the floor leaning on her bed with Peanuts, her stuffed elephant, in her arms.

"Syd?" Z called her. "Are you okay?"

Syd looked at Z for a second before turning her attention back to the floor. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It will make you feel better."

"That's what they all say." Syd looked back at Z. "He broke up with me."

"Oh…"

"I thought he would last but I guess I was wrong. I can never have a stable boyfriend until Gruum is defeated, can I?"

"Why are you so desperate for one anyways Sydney?" Z has never had a boyfriend. The bullying she received as a child prevented her from having one. Not even when she met Jack on the street, she still didn't have a boyfriend. And from being so busy at the academy, she didn't have time for one outside of the base and really, that didn't bother her as much as Syd.

"I don't know, it's just," Syd paused. "I feel so lonely nowadays. I don't have anyone to talk to. All of my girlfriends are probably in Europe right now touring. And no offense to you but I need someone that isn't in the academy to keep up with the latest trends in California.

Z couldn't help but giggle a little at her teammate's response. Syd frowned. "What?"

"Sydney, you are way too obsessed with pop culture. You make it sound like we live in prison." Syd raised her eyebrow. "Okay, so we have a prison in the basement and I don't know about you but I think that's pretty sweet." Z defended her statement. "And I get what you mean by lonely. Don't you think I need a girlfriend to talk crap to every once in a while too?"

"Well…yeah, I guess." Syd began to tear up. She wiped them in her sleeve. She had a friend all along and never bothered to acknowledge her or ask if she wanted to see a movie. "I'm sorry Z."

Z sighed and got out of bed to hug her best friend. "No worries Pinkie. We're cool."

"Knock, knock." Bridge knocked on their door. "Sky offered to make everyone breakfast."

"Good, because I'm starved." Z said. She and Syd made their way to the cafe to eat with everyone else around the table in all smiles.

"It's finally the last day!" Jack said as he stretched his arm around Z's shoulders. "I can get my wifey back."

Z brushed off his hand. "Oh, you wish. Keep on dreaming Jack."

Z ate some of the pancakes on her plate and look at Sky. "Thanks."

"No problem, just returning the favor." Sky responded. Z made them dinner the night before so it only made sense he could help her out and make everyone breakfast.

Z shook her head. "No, seriously, you got your head out of your butt to help me." She eyed Syd and Bridge who were annoying each other. Bridge seemed to be winning because Syd looked ready to kill if he said buttery one more time. "They grow up so fast…"

Sky made a face at Syd talking with her mouth full but nodded at Z's comment.

"I like this little strange family thing we got going on here." Jack said. "We're different and I like that. Sky is a pain in my butt but at least he knows what he's doing, Bridge is…Bridge, Syd is girly and bouncy but we always need one of those, and then there is my tough, doesn't-take-no-for-an-answer sister, Z."

"I have an awesome idea!" Syd jumped in her seat. "We should get family pictures later today!"

"No!"

Syd pouted and it wasn't just a regular pout but her "I just got dumped pout". Everyone had heard the screaming match she had with her mate and it didn't sound too good. Everyone felt sympathy for her and gave into her innocent look.

"Fine." Everyone grumbled.

"Yay!"

_Woohoo! Like it? Review. Dislike it? Review. :)_


End file.
